


Billionaire Gossip

by TheBrothersRowe



Series: The coin, the bat, and the joke [1]
Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Bruce loves his boyfriends, M/M, Multi, Polyamourous Relationships, TwoBats - Freeform, Vigilante Joker route, and they love/hate him back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: Harvey set at his seat in the Arkham Asylum cafeteria by himself. Things are slightly more calm with pills, but his other half tends to resurface from time to time. He's alone until a new, well old face comes back, and sits with him. John Doe, known for recently becoming the Joker, and being defeated by Batman. When he talks with him, Harvey is quite surprised to find they have more in common then he thought.





	Billionaire Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's bad. I've never written my favorite boys, or poly ships. Also, Harvey's other side, Two-Face, is labeled as HE or Dent. Another thing, I have the no burns Harvey.

"Self proclaimed vigilante Joker has been successfully apprehended by the Batman. The Joker was found at Ace chemicals, holding director of the Agency, Amanda Waller, hostage." The reporter informed. Harvey began to tune out the rest of their words, staring distastefully at his food. You'd think with the funding Bruce Wayne gave to Arkham, they'd be able to afford better food. The man pushed aside his plate, and just sat there. "Batman, they glorify him. After everything he's caused. And done." His other side growled. Harvey shook his head quickly. Damnit. Even with the medicine Dr. Leland gave him, HE would still come out. Maybe he could get Bruce to give some more funds for medication. Harvey stopped mid-thought. Bruce probably wouldn't want to help him after everything he, they, have done.

"Hey buddy. Mind if I sit here?" Harvey looked up, and his eyes widened upon seeing none other then John Doe, thee Joker. He blinked a bit suprised, resulting in a chuckle from John. "That look makes sense considering everything the news feeds everyone." John stated, this allowed Harvey to remember the news channel was still playing. It was...an odd situation. Someone like him, not being sent to jail, but back to Arkham. "Harvey can't judge. After all, he's here." Harvey shook his head, trying to ignore the thoughts. Maybe they were more similar then he cared to admit.

John welcomed himself by sitting across from him, his mouth in an unnerving wide grin. "Though, I'm not the only one with glory. You also had Arkham in quite the frizz when you were around." John cackled. Harvey scowled at the man. John stopped immediately, "Oh, sorry. Mental stuff is a rough subject, trust me, I know all about it.".

Harvey did his best to ignore the green haired man, watching him blabber on. His mind traveled a lot, but he would always find himself thinking of his old best friend. HE was convinced Bruce had betrayed him, poisoning Harvey's mind. But Bruce had always been there for him. He could've easily let him rot in prison, but he wanted to give him help. They had been friends for years. Bruce being his support during the campaign. And...he couldn't forget about that one night, at the Wayne manor.

Both men were celebrating a successful campaigning party. Alfred has gotten them a nice bottle fo champagne, and let the two men celebrate on their own. Sitting by the nice fire in Bruce's study. Harvey chatting on and on about his plans to make Gotham a better place. A little to much drinking for them. Of course, Bruce was the first to start feeling it, considering he was at least two times smaller then Harvey. A little tipsy chatter. Some standing up and pacing. And a nice midnight kiss.

Even drunk, both men were surprised. Even agreeing to tell no one else. And despite them acting like it didn't matter, it meant much more than other kiss had to them.

"Then I was with my buddy Bruce, meeting at well, let's say a very inconvient place." John informed. Harvey was brought back to reality at the mention of Bruce. "Wait, you know Bruce?" Harvey questioned. John seemed to practically glow at the mention of Gotham's billionare playboy. "Oh dear, yes I do. Me and Bruce, man we were the bestest pals! Heck, I met him here in Gotham!" John announced, grinning. So, that was how Bruce escaped. Must have been his so called help he had gotten. 

"We were the best of friends, and maybe a little more~" John teased. Harvey blinked shocked, a little more. "What now?" Harvey asked. "Unfaithful asshole." Dent growled out. John blinked for a moment, before snickering. "There's the two face I've heard of. And yes, I may have puckered up with legendar playboy. It was to help me with a little friend I was having issuses with. Love issuses per say, to help me out. Practice kissing with him in this nice ol cafe. But I could tell he was into it as much as I was."

Harvey just sat there...they really were alike.

**Author's Note:**

> John's a lot more about what he has with Bruce. Harvey, more silent about it.


End file.
